A voltage regulation device (regulator) formed as a component of a conventional AC generator includes: a molded body in which a plurality of terminals being insert conductors are molded; a voltage regulation device main body disposed on one face side of the molded body and electrically connected to the terminals; a capacitor body; a resistor; and the like.
Of the terminal inserted in the molded body, other than a connector terminal exposed in an integrally provided connector and a grounding part, a portion irrelevant to welding is basically molded, and a welding portion is exposed (see Patent Document 1, for example).
Similarly to the above, another example employs a one-chip type regulator, in which a capacitance; an inductor; a negative surge absorbing diode and a positive surge absorbing Zener diode; or the like for EMI countermeasures, which are semiconductor components considered to be unsuitable to be mounted inside the one-chip, is mounted afterwards to an intermediate terminal (see Patent Document 2, for example).
Such a configuration can adapt to a wide variety of configurations that individually satisfy clients' requests, and needs only one type of one-chip IC regulator package. This allows easy cost reduction due to mass production effect, and construction of a control device that is inexpensive and highly reliable.
Meanwhile, the following feeding means provided in a power motor is disclosed. In the feeding means, either one of a first terminal and a second terminal which are to be respectively mounted to a resin base part and a connector part in a later step has a connection piece extending therefrom. This configuration eliminates use of a jumper which is separately provided so as to connect the first terminal, and the second terminal (see Patent Document 3, for example).